La mystérieuse lectrice du parc
by Diabella
Summary: ONE SHOT Qui estelle, que faitelle là, et qui est cet homme sous ce grand chêne qui se plait chaque soir à l'observer...


**Diclamer** : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ! La talenteuse, la merveilleuse... etc...**

**Auteur : moâ ! Diabella, par un soir de révision de bac blanc (c'est pas bien, tu aurais du etre en train de bosser ta physique ! Vraiment, ces jeunes de nos jours...)**

**Bon, c'est un one shot ! Enfin, je pense ! J'ai ecrit une suite, mais elle n'est que sur papier et il est fort peu probable que je la tape sur l'ordi un jour... Alors n'ayez pas d'espoir quant à une suite ! Et s'il vous plait, donnez moi votre avi sur cette histoire ! Merci**

**Diabella**

La Mystérieuse Lectrice du Parc

Par ce sombre matin d'automne, Hermione se promenait seule près du parc, un livre dans le creux de ses mains. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas un manuel scolaire, Hermione était en train de lire un recueil de poèmes. Totalement absorbée par sa lecture, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme blond qui l'observait de l'autre coté du lac. Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis leur première année à Poudlard et son homologue en tant que préfet en chef. Le Serpentard s'était levé à l'aube pour admirer le levé du soleil. Enfin, c'était ce dont il tentait de se persuader. En vérité, la première fois qu'il était venu s'installer ici, sous le grand chêne, c'était bel et bien pour le paysage, mais dans les premières lueurs du soleil, il avait aperçu, au loin, une jeune fille qui se promenait. Il ne faisait pas encore très clair et il lui avait été impossible de la reconnaître. Il savait seulement qu'elle avait les cheveux relevés en arrière, qu'elle lisait, et qu'elle possédait les plus belles courbes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Elle s'habillait toujours à la manière moldu, ce qui l'avait laissé croire qu'elle ne devait pas appartenir à une famille de sorciers de lignée pure. Chaque jour après celui-ci, il était revenu la contempler. Et puis il l'avait reconnue. Ses mimiques lui avaient longtemps semblées familières, il s'était mis à épier toutes les filles de son année et certaines, un peu plus jeunes, qui auraient pu correspondre à la mystérieuse lectrice du parc. Hermione Granger, ce nom lui faisait encore grincer les dents. En venant l'observer tous les matins, il s'était mis à lui trouver toutes sortes de qualités, hormis sa beauté. Il se souvint un instant de la petite fille de première année, les cheveux emmêlés, d'une insupportable curiosité en cours et avec des dents qu'on aurait pu comparer à celle d'un lapin. La petite Hermione avait bien vieillie. Elle était devenue une femme, avec de sublimes courbes et un regard pénétrant. En dehors de ces moments calmes du matin, Drago se montrait toujours aussi froid et méchant envers la Gryffondor, néanmoins, cela lui faisait chaque fois un pincement au cœur. Il refusait de s'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette petite peste qu'on lui avait si bien appris à détester.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Drago n'entendit pas Goyle arriver et ne le sentit pas lui taper violement dans le dos.

« Drago, on te cherchait partout ! » s'exclama le gorille. « Crabbe est en train de fouiller les tours nord et est. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il plus fort que Drago ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Est-ce que ça te regarde ? Imbécile ! » cracha Drago tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers eux en leur adressant un moue dégoûtée avant de repartir vers le château, son livre maintenant fermé.

Le lendemain matin, Drago n'osa pas retourner sous le chêne. Et les jours suivant non plus. Mine de rien, cela le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Cela allait bientôt faire trois mois qu'il aimait reposer ses yeux à observer Hermione. C'était pour lui un moment de paix. Son esprit vagabondait, au gré de ses désirs. Il imaginait d'abord Hermione se serrant contre lui, puis l'embrassant langoureusement… Mais depuis une semaine, il ne bénéficiait plus de ce repos de l'âme. Lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, Hermione continuait de l'ignorer, et sans savoir pourquoi, il se voyait faire de même. Une après-midi, cependant, alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs du troisième étage, pour une raison inconnu de tous, et principalement de lui même, il croisa le trio infernal de Gryffondor ; Harry Potter, le survivant, Ron Weasley, son fidèle compagnon et Hermione Granger… Finalement étonné de l'attitude désinvolte de Drago ces derniers temps, Harry décida de l'interpeller et de lui demander directement ce qu'il en était.

« Eh ! Malefoy ! Tu es malade en ce moment ! Ou peut-être que tu as épuisé ton stock de méchancetés pour l'année ! »

« Laisse-le Harry ! » le coupa Hermione, la mine sombre. « Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, il était temps que vous appreniez tous les trois à vous comporter en adultes. » ajouta-t-elle placidement.

Drago en eut le souffle coupé, ce que ne manqua pas de constater la jeune fille. Elle ne fit pourtant aucune réflexion et Drago crut, l'espace d'un instant, déceler un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

La nuit fut mouvementée pour Drago. Il rêva tout d'abord qu'Hermione venait le voir pour lui dire qu'Harry était l'homme de sa vie ; puis il se vit à son mariage, Hermione faisait une parfaite future épouse… Malheureusement, Lucius Malefoy arrivait et assassinait la plupart des membres de l'assemblé, en particulier des moldus, ne manquant pas de tuer Hermione en la faisant souffrir le plus possible. En se réveillant, Drago prit la décision de ne plus s'approcher d'Hermione. Il irait la voir une dernière fois près du lac, puis la laisserait en paix pour toujours.

De son coté, la Gryffondor ne passait pas une nuit des plus agréables. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à la scène de l'après midi. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait défendu Drago, ni pourquoi depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait abattue, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose sans qu'elle sache ce que cela puisse être. Elle se leva plus tôt ce matin là et ne prit pas de lecture avant de se diriger vers le parc. Elle avait envie de réfléchir, elle n'était pas d'humeur à se plonger dans des vers abstraits et magnifiques, dans des histoires d'amour ou d'autres choses tristes… Alors qu'elle marchait, elle ne parvenait pas à ôter Drago de son esprit, sans comprendre pourquoi. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, de l'autre coté du lac, qui la fixait sans visiblement s'en rendre compte. Lentement et machinalement, elle fit le tour du lac pour le rejoindre. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il se leva et se plaça face à elle, sans un mot. Hermione remarqua que son regard était étrangement doux et paisible. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni pourquoi il lui semblait que leurs visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, mais elle se sentait bien. Au moment fatidique, quand les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur les siennes, elle ressentit comme une décharge électrique. Mais cela ne la fit pas reculer. Drago ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps, ni son esprit, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre le forçait à s'abandonner dans ce plaisir qu'il s'était juré de ne pas assouvir.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent finalement, et toujours sans un mot, abrutie par le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir, Hermione tourna les talons pour rentrer au château. Mais brusquement, Drago lui saisit le poignet, la forçant à se retourner.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna-t-il, comme si, encore un fois, la grande Hermione Granger allait avoir réponse à tout.

« Maintenant, on oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer et on continue comme avant ! » répondit-elle, une larme s'écoulant sur son visage.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? » l'interrogea-t-il encore, une moue triste sur le visage.

« Non ! » affirma-t-elle sans avoir le temps de réfléchir.

Le jeune homme n'en attendit pas plus pour la ramener brusquement à lui dans un douloureux baiser. Elle finit par s'écarter et le regarda longuement dans les yeux, lui retournant silencieusement sa première question. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, il lui répondit le plus sereinement du monde.

« On avisera ! »

**FIN**

**S'l vous plait... Par pitié... bon, ok, j'arrete de geindre ! Mais ca serait super cool que vous laissiez des reviews à une pauvre tite auteur inconnue telle que moi ! ;)**

**Merciiiiiii**

**Diabella**


End file.
